Home Alone? Hmm
by AymberPoet
Summary: Edward and Bella are home alone, need I say more? Written to fulfil a request for lemony lemons, so enjoy! Two-shot.
1. Home Alone

Home Alone? Hmm….

I crashed through the giant oak door; it slammed into the wall leaving a dent. But I wasn't concerned; the only thing I could notice was the beautiful, enchanting girl in his arms. I closed the front door, with less force but still enough to make the frame shake slightly.

"So, where do you want to start?" I asked with an impish smile. Bella rolled her head back baring her soft, warm, pale neck. Under the skin her blood was racing, singing the sweetest, almost irresistible song to me. _No Edward! You wouldn't!_ But that was exactly it, would I? I might but then again as Bella had pointed out, _could_ I? Answer: No, this is far to exciting to stop now.

"Oh Edward I don't know. You choose just make it quick!" I smiled, her favourite smile. It took me only a second to figure out that my room would be best and yet another second to get there, I had never notice how far my room was away until now. I'll change with Alice after this, hers is right next to the stairs.

I laid Bella gently down on the king sized bed, our kiss had been unbroken until she needed to breath. She gasped drawing in a gust of air before I pounced again; I had never felt like this before but now. Now I was ready to let go, to take Bella somewhere wonderful. She clawed at my shirts buttons, before ripping it open, a few buttons flinging off around the room. She ran her warm, gentle fingers up and down my body until I growled loudly. She smiled and pulled her T-shirt over her head, I could only sit there, ogling at her body. Wrapping her legs round my waist she kissed my neck hungrily, slowly progressing up to my ear, then back to my lips. I was completely lost in her touch, in her scent, but I managed to push her back and whip her jeans off. Now only in underwear I began, first kissing her face, then her neck. Only slightly pausing over a rushing artery, down her shoulder to the silky bra, which quickly became history. I ran one hand up her side making a shiver run up the pulsating body below, it circled around her breast before my thumb rubbed softly over her hard nipple. A breathy moan escaped her lips, which became louder as I slipped it into my mouth and sucked, hungrily but guarded I was going to make sure she wouldn't feel any pain until it was unavoidable. A hand brushed down my spine, I growled again but this time louder. Her hand rest at the band of my jeans before I lifted myself and flung them away, kneeling above Bella I my eyes ran over the whole of her body. She looked so small, breakable but yet so seductive. She too kneeled up, kissing me slowly and passionately. Then disappeared down my body, covering every inch of me in small, sweet butterfly kisses. I closed my eyes and let out a soft moan, I felt her smile softly against my navel. I wasn't quite sure of what she had intended until a warmth wrapped around me, stroking up and down in a steady beat. I caught her gazing at me, a cheeky grin on her face, which worried me. What did she have planned? Before I could get any ideas I felt my boxers being pulled away, I shifted to help, then we both returned to our knees.

"Lie down, now." Bella ordered with a wink, then playfully pushed me over. Her fingers stepped down my body; a pleasurable shiver ran through me, I moaned again. Then without any warning, I felt an over-whelming rush, heat of intense degree covered my very hard manhood. I felt Bella's tongue rub against me, before she took me in even deeper. I never thought anyone, human or vampire would be able to swallow _all of me._

"Bella! Oh God!" I cried out despite trying not to, I was determined to make her come before me. We had a little bet and I knew I could win, I just had to escape this pleasure she had trapped my mind in. Just as I recomposed myself she started up again, this time her head moving up and down, gradually getting faster, I was so close. Too close. Bella sat up and frowned, she thought she had it in the bag. I shrugged, and winked at her playfully, before pulling her into another passion filled kiss. My hands roamed massaging her breasts eagerly, then moving down - way down. She admitted a temporary defeat to let me have a go; I kiss her again then disappeared. I copied her actions, the effects still burning in my mind I hope they worked for her too. My hopes were correct as her back arched and she moaned softly as I showered her in light kisses, my hands edging her last garment off and onto the floor. I sighed as my hands ran up her thighs, this was supposed to make_ her _crack, I'm might have to give up.

She groaned loudly as my hands stroked the inside of her thigh, I could feel her aroused heat and I wanted it _badly_. But I couldn't, not yet, she has to be prepared she was already aware of my size, but I was still worried about my_ strength_ which I couldn't really prepare her or myself for, what if I can't control myself? Carefully I placed one finger at her entrance, she gasped wanting more, I smiled. I so had this. Slipping in, her back arched and my name rang through the electrified air. Another finger went in and on request, a third, which was a stretch but she moaned in undeniable pleasure, so I gently started up a rhythm. I closed my eyes and just concentrated on what my hands were doing, right now the bet seemed forgotten, but I didn't want her to come, not yet. I felt her tighten around my fingers, she was so close, then I pulled out. Bella sat up, a hurt, confused look on her beautiful face.

"Shhh, just wait." I licked my used fingers; a fresh arousal took over as she watched. I kissed her lightly then returned to clean up, my tongue slowly edging in. She cried out again, I smiled slightly wondering how much more I could push her, by the looks of things not very. With quick movements I made short but sweet work of my tidy-up session, I slid up her body once again kissing every inch of skin I could. Then I reached her mouth; I kissed the corner of her lips, barely brushing the skin. Before another heat-fuelled kiss took place, our hands roaming over each others bodies, mine, was considerable warmer than usual. Which took both of us by surprise. Her hand wrapped around me again, slowly starting up a strong beat; I let out a queer sound that was a cross between a growl and a moan. Bella laughed quietly, before a very serious look came about her face.

"Edward please. Forget the stupid bet and just do it! I can't take another second of this pleasurable torture, just take me." I gazed at her, two brown eyes gazed back, lust, trust and impatience blazed.

"Are you sure? I mean…" I was cut off by a long finger being pressed against my lips, shushing me. I sighed, the other reason for holding on so long I guess is because I'm still scared. But you can never conquer your fear if you don't face it; taking a deep breath I ran my fingers down her sides. One hand stopped at her entrance, three fingers once again slipping in just to stretch her a little further. I positioned myself over her, none of my weight resting on her body; our eyes connected and never broke away. I slowly took away my hand to help balance myself, and prepared to enter. If my heart still worked I would probably have a heart attack, I was so nervous. My lips captured hers at the exact moment I thrust in; her gasp took the breath from my lungs to hers. She squeezed her eyes shut, I knew it hurt and it hurt me knowing I was causing it.

"Bella? Are you alright?" She opened her eyes, a solitary tear escaping. The chocolate brown was filled with such love and trust, I felt awful. Her head shook slightly and I was about to slide out, her hand touched my arm. Though it was a light movement I knew what it meant, I gently edged back in a few centimetres to my original position.

"Are you sure? I mean we can stop if you want."

"No Edward. It's fine; no it's more than fine. It's great, just go, I need you so badly!" I smiled and kissed her tenderly. Our eyes regained their connection and we started again. I moved slower but she moaned quietly for me to go faster, and I let go, taking a deep breath and thrusting the whole of my length inside of her. The squeeze was incredible, she was so tight against me I wondered how was going to get out again. I paused to let her catch her breath, as she was now panting heavily. Before she signaled to go.

I found my rhythm quickly and started off slowly, but the urgency to come was strong, in both of us. I picked up the pace, and before I knew it Bella was screaming my name out, I was nearing a more vampric speed. I started to panic, but soon enough pleasure took over and clouded my mind of worries.

"Edward!" Bella's cry only made me thrust harder, until I noticing something her mouth hadn't moved. _Ohh, Edward. Will he ever stop? I'm about to explode! _A loud moan escaped her mouth but what I had just heard… I slowed slightly, was I hearing Bella's mind? Oh God, what a situation to discover that! I can't hear what my true is thinking unless we make love, how very convenient. _Edward! I can't go anymore, come on mouth work!_ I smiled when only a groan came out, but I heard the edge to her voice, and slowed down. Then as my strokes became slower but firmer she came, her muscles tightening around me. This only made me come too, we both shouted out each other's names, before Bella gave up and the aroused tension melted away from her. I exited her carefully, that must have been one hell of a ride for her. I kissed her neck and face softly.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you." I hoped she felt the truth behind those simple, overused words. The truth that if she stopped loving me, if she ever left. My world would collapse; nothing would be worth living for. Here and now I finally understood why she broke down when I left, something I would, _could_, never do again.

"I love you, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. You are my sun and my moon, never leave me."_ Never again Edward, promise me._ I smiled gently nuzzling her hair.

"I promise." The surprise in her face was quickly washed away, by love, trust, and need. A fiery need that burned through me, I _would _never leave, as like I demonstrated here, I never _could_.

"Edward!" Alice roared up the stairs, her thoughts were mumbled but they were urgent. "Edward," she burst into my room. "Charlie's downstairs, he couldn't reach Bella on her phone so he grabbed the spare key Bella has to the house, and… And he heard _everything!"_


	2. Busted

**This was going to be in honour of Midnight Sun and be all in Edward's POV, but we all know what happened… Anyways have fun **

"Alice what do you mean everything?" I was starting to panic; I had practically flown into my clothes. She looked very worried, "Edward he's gone a funny colour. And he's stop talking, he's just kind of sitting there, looking mad." I followed out the door, suddenly very confused.

"If Charlie heard then why didn't he come up?"

"We thankfully got here just after him, he was looking for you two. Carlisle almost got him to go home when Bella cried out; Charlie thought we were experimenting on her at first. Then it kind of dawned on him." We rushed downstairs, almost too fast to keep up our human masquerade. Charlie was sitting on the sofa, just staring into nothing, his face an angry purple that scared me. I'd much rather take on a newborn than Charlie in his present state. He turned slowly to look at me; Carlisle put a protective hand on my shoulder as Charlie stood up. _That boy, he has no idea what's coming. I'm gonna smash him._ I recoiled at Charlie's violent thoughts, Carlisle understood at once and stepped in to make sure Charlie didn't unveil our secret.

"Charlie just keep calm. Edward has done nothing wrong..."

"NOTHING WRONG! WHAT HE DID TO MY DAUGHTER, I, I." Charlie was hyperventilating by the time he had finished with his rant, Esmé sat him down and rubbed his arm comfortingly.

"Charlie, Bella and Edward are old enough to do what they like now. You have to give her the rights to her own life." Charlie glared at him, _how dare he tell me what to do!_ I tugged Carlisle's arm warning him that Charlie was about to blow, Carlisle stepped back.

"You have no right to tell me what is and isn't right for my daughter! I can't trust that boy with her anymore, after all the pain she went through. And now, now he comes back to take her innocence!" Charlie's breathing was heavy and ragged; his face was splotchy and red. His mind was just a loud drum of angry cusses, none of it making sense, much like Emmet's. But the words still hit a truth, one I wish that I'd never have to face. I _did_ leave Bella, and I _did_ just return, I know how this must look but how can I get Charlie to understand. For the first time, in a long time, I feel like a teenager. _Edward? What are we going to do? This is getting worse by the second and if we let him take Bella I'm afraid about what will happen. If Charlie won't allow her to see you again..._ This was another truth I didn't enjoy admitting to. When I was human I met a young girl named Florence, her father worked for a rival law-firm to my father's and refused to let her see me. I scaled her balcony and whisked her away, when we returned her father locked her away, rather like Rapunzel, she went mad and was shipped of to an institute. After I gained control when I was changed I looked up her files, she died a year later; I still felt a deep guilt for ruining her.

"Where is she then?" Charlie growled fiercely through gritted teeth, his eyes popping out of his head; I had to agree with Rosalie, overall it was not a good look. "Can I take her away? Or have you not finished with her?" I felt immense anger bubbling inside; he was implying that I was simply using her as a toy to satisfy my own needs. Emmet smiled, and walked up to Charlie, patting him a bit too hard on the shoulder.

"Oh, believe me a few minutes is enough for him." He laughed in a joking way, everyone glared at him. Charlie became even angrier, if that was at all possible. Emmet suddenly realised that Charlie didn't know about my, let's say "lack of experience" in that area. _I'm so sorry!_ It was already too late, Emmet words had gone to the irrational part of Charlie's brain, and just when I thought it couldn't get worse...

"Edward? Edward where did you go?" Bella's voice was soft and dazed. She came halfway down the stairs before realising the company and rushing back upstairs, I turned away to get her, leaving Carlisle and the others to restrain Charlie. As I climbed the stairs I saw why Bella had made such a quick escape. She had just thrown on one of my shirts the buttons only half done up, I have to admit it wasn't a bad sight at all.

"Edward why is my father here?" She whispered harshly at me, a very serious and scared look on her beautiful face. I looked back downstairs, Carlisle and Charlie where arguing over something or other.

"Well Bella, you see. He couldn't reach your cell so being a father he assumed the worst and stole your spare house key," I made a mental note to take that off her, she can use the doorbell. "Fortunately everyone else arrived just minutes after him, and tried to get him home. But off course being the danger magnet you are you happened to shout out... Charlie thought we were torturing you at first, but then he kind of figured things out." I took a breath as she digested this; a horrified look came about on her features. I knew this was coming but she was the only one who would know _how _bad it could be.

"Edward! I'm never going to see you again; I'm never going to see the outside of my room again! Oh Edward, please don't send me home, I'll never come out again!" Throwing herself at me, Bella began to cry. I couldn't bare her tears; I always made her cry, that wasn't good. I hugged her tight, I was going to sort this out, and I knew exactly what to do. I whispered in Bella's ear my plan; she wiped her tears and nodded.

A BIT LATER, LIKE 10 MINUTES

With Bella dressed we proceeded downstairs, things had gone strangely quiet. I took Bella's hand and kissed it, she blushed and followed me downstairs. Charlie saw Bella and was about to go into a rant when I began our plan.

"Charlie, I understand why your mad but listen. The only reason I took Bella was because, because I needed to see if she trusted me. Trusted me enough to answer this question," Bella frowned, I was changing the script, so that I could get this off my chest and calm Charlie down. Well about the sex bit anyway. I kneeled in front of Bella, my hands shaking slightly. "Isabella Marie Swan, will you... marry me?" Everyone in the room gasped, their breath held for Bella's answer. She glanced around to look at everyone's faces, all except Charlie's, who's was of horror and complete shock, were beaming happily.

"Edward," she pulled me up. "My dearest Edward, I have never been happier to say, yes." I was dumbstruck, she said yes didn't she? I glanced at Esmé and Carlisle who both smiled and nodded to confirm what I thought I heard. I kissed Bella's rosy lips; she wrapped her arms around me. I knew what was supposed to come next but Charlie was still here to deal with.

"Dad? Dad I know you think that Edward isn't right for me, and what we did today is wrong. But just listen, I love Edward, and this was a way for us to finally..." She paused thinking hard about what she was about to say. "To finally confirm our trust in one another." Only Bella and I would know the true meaning in those words but they were still beautiful. Charlie just stared at her, before shaking his head and leaving. Just walked out the front door, not a thought passed through his mind. Bella crumbled, tears ran down her face refusing to stop no matter how many she wiped away there was more on her cheeks. She disappeared upstairs before anyone could say anything, Carlisle sighed loudly.

"Edward you better go. This can wait until the morning." I rushed upstairs, now no longer sticking to a human-like pace. In my bedroom I found Bella, she had undressed and slipped on my shirt again, curled into a ball in the giant gold bed. I threw my top off and slid in behind her, my arms wrapping tightly round her small body. She pressed against me; I knew it was a sign. _Never leave me Edward._ She whispered though through her mouth came only whimpers, I knew that we had finally become one.


End file.
